This invention relates to a mechanism for preventing the valve stem in a pressurized dispensing container from rotating when the nozzle around the stem is rotated.
The problem arises in pressurized dispensing containers where the product dispensed, such as caulk, gets between the nozzle and the valve stem. The product dries or cures and creates a seal or adhesion between the outside of the valve stem and the inside wall of the nozzle.
When that occurs, it becomes difficult to rotate the nozzle relative to the valve. Such rotation is useful, either partially so as to provide a new position of the nozzle on the valve stem or to remove the nozzle for cleaning.
Accordingly, it is a major object of this invention to provide a structure that will allow rotation of the nozzle without causing the stem to rotate where the nozzle has to be rotated with a force sufficient to break the binding effect of the dispensed product that seeps between the valve stem and nozzle.
It is a related purpose of this invention to achieve the main object in an inexpensive fashion with a design which does not modify or compromise the dispensing operation of the container.